l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Boar Clan
The Boar Clan were once a proud family of former Crab vassals that were thought to have disappeared in the Twilight Mountains in 383. History The samurai who would found the Boar Clan were Crab trapped in a remote region of the Twilight Mountains by a massive landslide while investigating a potential mine site. They were assumed dead. Fealty and Freedom, p. 8 Disappearance These samurai had been held captive by the Shakoki Dogu, the powerful spirits that guarded the site where the First Oni had died. After sixty years the Crab miners finally convinced the Shakoki Dogu to release them, and in return they would aid in them guarding the site there in the Twilight Mountains. Enlightened Madness, Part Four, by Rich Wulf Minor Clan Status Upon their reappearance into Rokugan in 447, their leader, Heichi, gave three tons worth of jade and iron to Emperor Hantei Muhaki, claiming they were back taxes. When the Crab wished Heichi and his people to return to the clan, his followers refused. The Emperor, amazed by the stories of Heichi's adventures, granted them a minor clan status, and allowed them the family name "Heichi" . Their colors were dark blue and green. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 12 Secrets of the Crab, p. 8 Way of the Minor Clans, p. 111 Their duty was to mine the region they occupied. Political Troubles The Boar Clan ran into trouble in 500 when Heichi Shizugai, heir to the fifth Boar Champion Heichi Batsuda, witnessed rikugunshokan Matsu Dainoku murdering his taisa, Mirumoto Chorude in an illegal duel in Otosan Uchi. Shizugai reported the crime to his father, who in turn presented the account to Emerald Champion Doji Shioden. Shizugai and an attendant of the Emerald Champion's wife were the only witnesses to the crime, Way of the Minor Clans, p. 112 and the other witness died under violent and mysterious circumstances. Without the legally required testimony of two witnesses, the accusation of murder was to be resolved by a duel between the accused Dainoku and and his accuser, Batsuda, since Shizugai was still a minor. Dainoku won the challenge, killing Batsuda. Shizugai, now the Boar Daimyo, vowed to bring Dainoku to justice. Way of the Minor Clans, p. 113 Investigating the Boar Clan Six months later it was reported that Shizugai was withholding the Boar's imperial taxes in protest of Dainoku's actions. The Emerald Champion set out with his legion to destroy the Boar for their disobedience, but sent ambassadors ahead of himself to offer the Boar forgiveness on the condition that Shizugai commit seppuku. When the ambassadors arrived in 501, they found that the entire clan was gone. None knew, but the Boar had been absorbed into the Shakoki Dogu after Agasha Ryuden and Asahina Yajinden had begun sacrificing them during the creation of the Anvil of Despair. Status The Emperor declared that the Boar had been destroyed and since then only few individuals have claimed Boar heritage. While not every Boar was present at Shiro Heichi when the clan was alledgedly slaughtered, the Boar's tenuous legal position and the Emperor's proclamation caused the Emerald Magistrates to actively discourage any Boar survivors or their descendants from claiming heritage. The Lair A group of members of the Boar survived the desdtruction in a remote plateau known as the Lair. It was forbidden anyone from leaving the Lair and its existence was henceforth to be a secret to the outside world. Book of Earth, p. 157 Claiming the Boar Heritage This edict was mostly heeded until the twelfth century when Heichi Chokei set about on his campaign to restore the Boar despite the fact that the Emerald Magistrates had declared the last Boar descendant dead after the Battle of Three Stone River, a conflict between the Lion Clan and Phoenix Clan. Restoration of the Boar At the Imperial Winter Court of 1199, Tochiko, a samurai of the Mantis Clan, was able to prove her Boar heritage and petitioned the Throne for their restoration as a Minor Clan. Thanks to her becoming betrothed to Hida Tadama of the Crab, and the support of the other clans, the Petition was granted and the Boar Clan was formally reconstituted with (now) Heichi Tochiko as its new daimyo. Winter Court 4 - Nearing the End Details Mon The mon depicted a boar and the clan colors were dark blue and green. Way of the Minor Clans, p. 3 Samurai See Samurai of the Boar Clan for a listing of notable members of the clan, both current and historic. Boar Clan Champion Only six daimyo ruled the lands of the Boar before their disappearance. Way of the Minor Clans, p. 110 The following are the known Champions of the Boar Clan: Territory The Boar lands were nestled in the Twilight Mountains within the lands of the Crab Clan. Their mountains were lower than other in the Empire, and had more fertile lands. Boar mines were rich and they were used for armor smithing. The Atlas of Rokugan, p. 197 Schools & Paths Schools The following are the basic Schools within the Boar Clan: * Heichi Bushi Paths There are currently no Paths within the Boar Clan (they don't really exist, after all). See also * Heichi family/Meta Category:Boar Clan Champion Boar